Wet Kisses
by Sushigirl07
Summary: Song Fic, Walk In The Rain:Yoko Kanno...Graveyards, tombstones, rain, lighters, and a wet kiss: Chapter Two: Call Me now added!!!
1. Rain

Wet Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Okay here's a one shot slightly fluffy, angst, S/F Fic for all ya'll out there like me! The lyrics are from the show and the song Rain. I love that song! What can I say I'm a die-hard s/f fan teehee. Hope you like it! Takes place a year or so after the 26th session. The paragraphs go with the words below them.  
  
*Graveyards of Mars*  
  
"Pitter...pat..pitter..pat" The sounds of rain hitting the cold gravestones, echoed in my head as I walked through the deserted graveyard in the bustling city on the red planet. My legs were beginning to stiffen from the coldness of the rain. My heart and mind was focused on something else though. I couldn't feel my legs nor where they were taking me, but yet I knew... I always knew they would lead me to him to my memories and tears every moment of the day was full of thoughts and tears for the man I loved.  
  
I don't feel a thing and I stopped remembering The days are just like moments turned to hours  
  
Everyone even Ed told me I would get over it but she has never been through this how could she know a damn thing of heart break! I continued walking to the lone stone embedded in the ground only one other was in site. I hated that ground and what lie beneath it. She was the reason he died. I looked at that other stone. "Julia..." I whispered felling as if I should not say her name. There were always fresh roses at her stone, but I don't know who puts them there, probably some sort of program.  
  
Mother Used to say if you want, you'll find a way Bet mother never danced through fire shower  
  
I continued to walk to the stone as the rain poured down on my unprotected hair making it stick to my face and sending shivers down my spine. I have never felt that I belonged anywhere but the Bebop with the ex-cop, hyper hacker...and l-l-lunkhead. I hadn't been there for 6 months now. I felt a tear roll down my cheek mingling with the rain already there. I put my hand out as I crouched to be level with the tombstone. I wiped away the new moss and water of its face. 'Damn moss thinking it can deface his tombstone like this.' I thought as I felt another tear. Every time I come here every time I read this engraving I still don't believe it.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain Is it right or is it wrong and is it here that I belong  
  
"Spike Spiegel" I read aloud not even believing my own words even thought my fingers tracked the letters. They had never found the body, most likely those s.o.b's at the syndicate have it. The graveyard was so silent and eerie but then again I was only focused on my grief.  
  
I don't hear a sound Silent faces in the ground The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen)  
  
"I guess it was a dream." I said as I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out a damp cigarette and lighter. I pulled it to my lips and flicked the switch on the lighter, all that came where little sparks. "DAMN IT!" I yelled my voice echoing in the deserted graveyard.  
  
If there is a hell I'm sure this is how it smells Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't  
  
All of the sudden the rain stopped. I looked around but the pitter-patter was louder then before. I then heard a 'fwink' of a lighter then one came in front of my face to the damp cigarette waiting there. I let the person light it. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply taking the sweet nicotine into my lungs then breathing out as the smoke encircled my head. "Thanks." I said looking up to see an umbrella.  
  
"Welcome shrew." I heard as I froze. I couldn't breath. That voice that horrible taunting, snide, sweet, caring voice. 'Spike!' I thought as I stood up suddenly and turned around. And yup there he was standing with a blue umbrella and grinning like those days on the Bebop. I didn't know what to do so all I did was stare in amazement. "What no hi, no hug, no" he moved closer to my face grinning even more wildly then before. "kiss?" That's when my heart took over my whole body. I felt my arms shoot out and wrap them selves around his neck pulling him to me. I stopped and looked into his miss-matched eyes, seeing something I had never seen there before. Instead of hate or loathing or annoyance I saw warmth and kindness directed at...me! My eyes searched his whole face, he was still smiling and his dark green hair clung to his face like mine as he pulled the umbrella down to his side.  
  
"I umm Spike I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because his lips where pressed tightly against mine in a second. I felt them, warm, wet, against my own red lips. I felt my heart speed up as warmth took over my entire body. I felt like my lips fit perfectly against his.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain Am I right or am I wrong and is it here that I belong  
  
I opened my eyes when the warmth was suddenly gone. I looked all around but saw nothing. "Why do I keep doing this to my self?!?" I screamed but got no response. I broke down as tears raked through my body. I crouched down and tucked my head to my knees. I looked as something silver caught my eyes. "What?" I gasped grabbing the lighter on the stone path. Engraved in the side "See ya on the Bebop -Your Lunkhead" I looked around and then I heard a rev of a star craft engine. I looked up at the sky, 'Swordfish!' I thought jumping up. "LUNKHEAD!" I yelled looking at the tombstone I hand been crying over. I walked over to it and knocked it down with a kick of my white heel. I turned to leave and looked back at the sky. The red ship was speeding off. I waved. "My lunkhead..." my thoughts lingered on that, my lunkhead.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain Why do I feel so alone For some reason I think of home  
  
All I could think about was, I'm going home to see my lunkhead!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked it! Please R and R! okay I can't have sad ending it's just not in me DAMN IT!!!! Sorry.okay if you want me to continue review with what you want, if you want it one shot then say that, I don't care I can do either one! Teehee O.o Type ya latter 1/7/03-okee I found more problems so I'm reposting, and I'm doin' an experiment.hehe! *Wink* sneaky. 


	2. Call Me

_

Wet Kisses 

_

AN: Hi I decided to write another chapter using another cb original song, Call Me, Call Me. I hope you guys like the chapter! Probably won't be as good, it's written in a different style, sorry. **_//song lyrics//_**

** *Call Me* **

**_ //I close my eyes and I keep seeing things   
Rainbow waterfalls   
Sunny liquid dreams// _**

     'Lunkhead……'   
     My closed eyes as colors danced behind their lids in anticipation. I couldn't stop the wild grin that spread across my lips. I bit my lower lip as I kept smiling. Finally opening my eyes I was ready to meet my lunkhead. The rain continued to pour down steadily as I ran, slipping on the slick cement pathway, to the rod iron gate of the cemetery. I gripped the slippery ice-cold bars and wrenched the gate open. The blood began to return to my frozen limbs as I reached the Redtail. I set off to look for the Bebop, where Spike would be……waiting…….for me. 

**_ //Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt// _**

     I gazed at the stars surrounding me as I searched for any sign of the Swordfish ll. I couldn't really understand how or even why he could have lived for six months and not contacted us. How he could have survived what the news stations called the worst crime syndicate bloodbath in all of Mars' history.   
     I tried to swallow the fear and doubt that was rising in the pit of my stomach. 'What if that was all a hallucination.' My hand instinctively slid down to the side pocket of my short shorts searching for the illusive lighter.   
     _ It wasn't there. _

**_ //Gotta get to you   
But I don't know how   
Call me call me   
Let me know it's alright// _**

     I had to find him, somehow. My heart began to accelerate as panic set in. I hadn't been like this since he left, so anxious and confused. It was as if it was happening again. I couldn't hold up the tough girl front anymore. I let fears and worries get the better of me. I tried to think of what I could do to get to him. I switched the COM system on searching for any signal.   
_      I couldn't find one 
_

**_ //Call me call me   
Don't you think it's 'bout time   
Please won't you call and   
Ease my mind// _**

     I watched the blinking light waiting for someone to call me. 'Anyone, just call me, tell me he's alive!' I began to chew the inside of my cheek nervously as my eyes flicked from the annoying flashing light to the empty space that surrounded me. I just need something, anything to ease my me. But I didn't have anything.   
_      Not one thing to ease my mind. 
_

**_ //Reasons for me to find you   
Peace of mind// _**

     I needed to know he was really alive, really breathing, really living and not dreaming.* 

**_ //What can I do   
To get me to you   
I had your number quite some time ago   
Back when we were young   
But I had to grow// _**

     "Where are you Spike?"   
     He can't do this to me, not again.   
     "What do you _ want _ from me?"   
     I couldn't understand why. Why was his ghost haunting me so? I held back the tears closing my eyes tightly. I pulled at my bangs frustrated trying to remember the Swordfish's COM number.   
_ I couldn't remember. _

**_ //Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now   
Gotta get to you   
Won't you tell me how   
Call me call me// _**

     A single tear rolled down my cheek, falling to the floor of my zip craft. I wanted to scream, how could he do this to me again.   
     "Tell me how to find you!"   
     I had spent six months trying to convince myself he was really dead and now, a simple hallucination created by grief and angst unravels it all and sends me off into space looking for his damned ghost.   
     _ I couldn't believe my stupidity. _

**_//Let me know you are there   
Call me call me// _**

     I opened my eyes knowing the tears had subsided. Through blurred vision I saw something out of the corner of my eye, dingy and rusted, the Bebop. My heart jumped into my throat.   
_ It was there. _

**_//I wanna know you still care// _**

     I knew that I would never stop caring about Spike, that's probably why I was in space seeking him out. It's probably why I slammed on the accelerator the moment I saw the old ship.   
     _ His ship wasn't in the hanger. _

**_//Come on now won't you   
Ease my mind   
Reasons for me to find you// _**

     The halls never seemed colder and lonelier, or maybe they had, once a long time ago when I still tried to call the Bebop home. The holes in the ceiling still hadn't been patched. The air was still latent with the smell of nicotine and coffee. And I was still alone……   
     _ I hadn't been there in six months. _

**_//Peace of mind   
What can I do   
To get me to you// _**

     "Faye-Faye!" Ed. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I stared down at her dumbstruck.   
     "Ed, I'm not in a good mood." I warned her as she grinned up at me.   
     "Nap. Nap. Nap in Faye-Faye room. Take. Take. Take nap."   
     _ I listened to her for once. _

**_//Come on now won't you   
Ease my mind   
Reasons for me to find you// _**

     The harsh sound of friction occurring as the metal door slid back echoed in my ears. A thin layer of dust covered the metallic floor of my old room. I couldn't see anything. The room was shrouded in darkness, a shadow in the dank room moved.   
     "Faye." He didn't look up as he spoke.   
     _ But he was there. _

**_//Peace of mind   
Reasons for livin my life// _**

     My breath hitched; fortunately for me it was quiet. He was standing near my old dusty dresser examining the vials and compacts that lay in disarray upon it.   
     "Why did you leave it all behind?" He motioned to the bottle of perfume he held in his hand, still refusing to face me. Shouldn't I had been asking him that……   
     All I could think though was 'What was he doing?!?! Trying to make small talk about old makeup?' I guess he had always been like this, never wanting to really to give thought to the main issue, always wanting to ignore it……hiding emotions with distant and nonchalant actions and words.   
     "I didn't want anything to remind me of this place." I paused a moment. "I could ask you the same thing, Spike." There was a long awkward silence that filled the room after I had spoken. I could see him through the darkness. He casually licked his lips considering carefully his next words.   
     "I think there's a reason I lived." 

**_//Ease my mind   
Reasons for me to know you// _**

     I watched him place the fragile glass bottle back down on the dresser. He was so delicate with the vial, making sure not to let it slip from his wet fingers. His hand hovered above the rest of the items on the dresser as he ran his fingertips along the edge, seemingly fascinated by the amount of dust that his finger picked up.   
     "A reason why I know you, Faye." 

**_//Peace of mind   
What can I do// _**

     "When I was in the hospital I had time to think, lots of time. I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve to live. What horrible thing I had done to keep me from knockin' on death door, keep me from eternal peace. And then I thought about you……"   
     "What was the reason, Spike?" My voice was so small, so insignificant. I felt my fingers playing with the hem of my shorts as I stood there watching him waiting for his reply. Then it came. His voice was so certain, so assured, so confident, like always. 

**_//To get me to you// _**

     "It was all so fate could get me……to you……." 

_************************************** _

AN: *I didn't mean for that line to rhyme. R&R….that's all……. I already apologized. 


End file.
